


i really can't stay (baby, it's cold outside)

by coldairballoons



Series: Intertwined [7]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage (mentioned), Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Polyphobia, Polyamory, gemstones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: James had been a bit more subdued then, calmer, more collected, but now that she could call him her husband, she’d never known someone more aloof and playful. Currently, the inventor stood, holding her warmest scarf as far away from her as he could manage, a giddy grin on his lips. “Must you, Dr. Ogden-Pendrick-Murdoch?”
Relationships: Julia Ogden/James Pendrick, William Murdoch/James Pendrick, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden/James Pendrick
Series: Intertwined [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	i really can't stay (baby, it's cold outside)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoorsomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoorsomething/gifts), [here_to_vibe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_to_vibe/gifts).



“James, I really have to go-” Julia Ogden laughed, taking her scarf back from her husband. Well, husband, in the loosest terminology of the word, as their marriage certainly was not one in the eyes of the law. 

It had been just a few days ago, and even the memory of it made something in the doctor’s chest blossom with a fondness she’d never known. It was a small wedding, just a few close friends and family. William had brought Constable Crabtree along to be his best man, whilst James had requested that Constable Higgins was his own. Llewelyn Watts and his partner, Jack Walker, were there as well, offering to help walk William down the aisle, as well as Ruby Ogden, who helped organize the event, a surprise with Effie and Louise. 

In all her wildest dreams, Julia had never expected a wedding to two men, much less officiated by her sister’s love interest, who just so happened to be a world-renowned author, but when H.G. Wells had offered, she simply couldn’t refuse. She remembered William’s eyes widening as she told him the proposal, the way his face lit up, his hands starting to shake, seemingly of their own accord. 

James had been a bit more subdued then, calmer, more collected, but now that she could call him her husband, she’d never known someone more aloof and playful. Currently, the inventor stood, holding her warmest scarf as far away from her as he could manage, a giddy grin on his lips. “Must you, Dr. Ogden-Pendrick-Murdoch?”

She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t deny the flush that started to creep up her cheeks at the jest. Despite their collective choice to retain their own respective surnames (well, on William and her part, he and James couldn’t very well change theirs for risk of suspicion.) it still made her happy, in a sense. The idea that this was  _ real _ , this was permanent. “You know very well that I  _ must _ , topaz…”

The pet name worked like a charm, and James’ face softened, dropping his arm just enough for Julia to take the scarf. She hadn’t a clue when it started, but their gemstone nicknames had become a point of much softness in their partnership, so much so that their wedding bands had a small stone of their respective nickname embedded within. Her own had a small sapphire, William’s a ruby, and James’ a topaz, and each time she looked at it, there was a small bit of pride within it. 

It was  _ theirs _ , that was what was so beautiful about it. Their jokes, their stories, their lives, they were all theirs, and Julia wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Quickly, she wrapped the scarf around her neck, drawing a whine from James, who stuck out his bottom lip in a playful show of sadness. “And you’re absolutely certain you have to go? Will left too early, this morning, didn’t even get to say goodbye…”

Julia softened, and raised a hand to cup James’ cheek, which the man leaned into. For all his snark and charisma, he really did act like an overgrown puppy at times--loyal, playful, and, on the days where both his partners had to work, lonely. 

She hated that last bit far too much.

“...do you want to come into work with me, just for today?” Julia hummed, and James lit up. “You know the precautions, right?”

He nodded, and Julia could see the shift in his demeanor ever so slightly--the tensing of his shoulders, the firm set of his jaw, the way that he seemed to stand up straighter. “Believe me, Jules, I have every intent of following them.” 

It hadn’t been easy, the realization that they couldn’t do what normal couples did. No dates in public areas, for starters, minimal contact, when it came to physicality. The three of them did sometimes toy that line--James particularly enjoyed trying to fluster William while working on a case together at one point--but it was agreed it was for their collective safeties. 

Julia nodded, and internally, her heart dropped as James removed his ring, setting it on the box on the counter, stretching out his hands a few times. That was one of the worst parts of their routine, it was as though the ring was a symbol of their relationship, and seeing it removed… she shuddered to think about it.

James seemed to notice her apprehension, and stepped closer, dropping the playful, teasing mood immediately. “Julia, dearest, you  _ know _ that this… it’s just for the public.”

“Of course I know.” She whispered, looking up at him, and James nodded slowly, taking her hands in his. He raised the hand with the ring on it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I… you know I can’t help but worry…”

“I know.” James whispered. “But we’re alright, sapphire. I assure you.”

“We’re alright.” Julia repeated, nodding slowly as she stepped closer to her husband, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

James quickly pulled her into a hug, bringing a hand up to rest on her upper back, his other wrapping around to cup her head, holding her close. It was comforting, and as James talked, she could hear his voice rumble in his chest, smiling at the sensation. “We’ve got you, darling. Will and I’ve got you.”

She nodded, relaxing against him, for as long as she could, before the professional side of her brain overtook her. “James, I really must be going-”

“I know.” He said, and pulled back just enough to cup her face in his hands. “I know. Go, alright? I’ll be here when you return. I promise.”

Julia nodded once more, before she leaned up, one hand toying with James’ messily tied tie, and pulled him in for a soft kiss, smiling against her husband’s lips. James seemed to melt into it, holding her face as tenderly as he could bear, as though if he let go, she would shatter into a million pieces. It felt like she might, her heart was so full.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips, and James laughed softly, pecking her quickly, before pulling back, a grin playing on his lips. 

“I love you too, Julia Ogden-Pendrick-Murdoch.” He hummed, and she scoffed playfully, swatting his shoulder. “Have a good day, okay?”

She leaned up to kiss him again, nodding. “Okay,” Julia whispered, beaming, and before she could melt back into his embrace, fall further into his arms, she turned, opening the door, and stepped out of the warmth and into the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on TikTok and Tumblr at @coldairballoons, or on Discord at @coldairballoons#9556. I do take requests, so if you've got any ideas or recommendations, or just want to say hello, pop by!


End file.
